


Orca Momma

by Omegathyst



Series: Dory's Lesbian Fun Trilogy [2]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack, Drowning in Whale Pussy, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2019, Lesbian Character, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Orca - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scale Fetish, Sexy Whale Talk, Stranger Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Dory goes on to seduce and unknowingly romance a beautiful orca babe named Shani. Will the two fall in love, or will Dory sink further and further down the rabbit-hole of bad decisions?





	Orca Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought "Drowning in Whale Pussy" would be a tag I write, but here we are Ladies and Germs...

_“OOOooooWeeeeOooooooooooooh-”_

“Ma’am, what the actual fuck?”

Dory ignored the fish employee of the nightclub as she proceeded to scream dirty talk at the orca babe that was within a few feet of her, with the only thing keeping them apart being the stupid amount of rivals trying to get her whale puss.

However, the orca told them all to be quiet as soon as Dory began her mating call. The orca’s beady little eyes widened as she shoved several fish out of the way until she was face-to-face with Dory.

 _“You speak whale?!”_ The orca gasped.

“Yes I do, hot stuff.” Dory continued to speak in whale. “If you didn’t hear me earlier, I said I’d like to stuff my face in your giant whale puss-”

The orca lightly grabbed Dory’s fin in her mouth and dragged her into the nearest empty room in the nightclub, not caring if it annoyed the staff or strippers. The orca rubbed a giant fin across Dory’s scales, sending shivers throughout her body. Dory didn’t remember a lot of things, but one thing she’d always remember is the magical touch of a whale babe.

“My name is Shani of the Ebony Clan.” The orca purred in her naturally deep voice. “My parents are the leaders of said Clan, but they kicked me out after I told them that I could never love a bull whale. Or any male...”

Dory was simply hypnotized by the orca’s voice before catching wind of Shani’s last words. She put her fins to her mouth in shock.

 _“Ohmygosh!_ I’m _so_ sorry-”

“Don’t fret, _beautiful.”_ Shani smiled. “It’s nights like this one that make my decision worth it.”

Dory almost felt a tiny bit of sadness as Shani stroked her scales. Maybe if they had met in a different setting, and if Dory didn’t have short-term memory loss, they could’ve had something special. But this was a night destined to fade out of memory, and Dory would hold onto Shani for as long as the night allowed.

Dory’s lust and emotions were spinning as Shani pulled her fin away and started kisses the scales on her side. When Dory closed her eyes, she had forgotten everything Shani had said before. What did they talk about? What was her name?! What was her _voice_ like?! Panicking, Dory spoke:

“Talk dirty to me.”

Most of you readers would expect saxophones and the voice of Jason Derulo to start blaring in your eardrums the moment you heard those cursed four words, but instead Shani started telling Dory intimate details about how hot it’d be to feel a fish inside her whale puss. Dory, falling in love with Shani’s voice all over again, swam out of her touch and started kissing her chest all the way to her belly. Dory kept kissing lower and lower until she was kissing the holy grail of Shani.

“P-Please, I want to drown you in my c-cum…” Shani begged, swishing her tail wildly.

The idea of dying this way was so poetically beautiful, so _sexy,_ that Dory shoved her face into the darkness of delicious whale cherry and licked every nook and cranny that her tongue could reach. Within several fleeting moments, she could feel Shani shaking and crying out. Wait...was she crying out **_“I love you?”_** Before Dory could figure out what the black and white beauty was saying, a tidal wave exploded in her pussy and knocked Dory out.

After an unknowable amount of time, Dory felt herself regain consciousness and open her eyes to sense a sticky white goop dribbled all over her. Moments after she sensed it, an unknown orca momma rubbed the sweet-smelling goop off her tiny blue body. Dory rubbed her eyes, making sure none of it was there.

“What happened?” Dory asked.

“I a-almost killed you when I orgasmed while you were inside my pussy.” Shani blushed. “I’m sorry! I’ve never done this with anyone smaller than a shark. And I n-never even asked you what your name was! I’m not g-good at this, I’m-”

“Shhh...it’s okay, _beautiful.”_ Dory gently rested her fin on Shani’s jawline. “Truth is, a death by the glorious explosions of your lust would be the finest death I could ever experience.”

“Oh great stars above, I w-wish that we could be together, my poetic little fish.” Shani whispered. “I don’t even know your name, but I’ve never met a babe that I’ve connected with so quickly. Please, let’s swim away together and never return to this perverse nightclub _ever_ again.”

Dory’s eyes widened. What about the other creatures out there, awaiting her sexual pleasure? What about her dear friend Marlin, and his son? Would they miss her? Would Shani still love Dory? Even though she didn’t remember the beautiful whale’s name?

“I’m s-sorry, but you wouldn’t want me if you really knew me.” Dory insisted. “The depravities of this nightclub are what make this place home to me, and you deserve someone who can give you more than I can.”

Shani blinked at her before slamming the door open and swimming out of the club, never to be seen again. Dory was rapidly blinking away tears, and became horrified at the realization that even after half an hour of crying, she still remembered Shani. Perhaps they could’ve been in love after all, but Dory blew it.

Clearly, there was no point in living for Dory if Shani wasn’t in her life. So she turned to see the shark stripper hungrily eyeing the meals at the bar. Dory gave a long sigh, resigning herself to just how this night would end.

**_...with her death._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The great white fin-ale of this mistake of a trilogy will cum...one of these days, who knows XD


End file.
